


God's Breath

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Tiny fic responding to the recent trailer for the last two episodes.





	God's Breath

Are we together? The question has been running through her mind for months. What is their fate to be? This on-off, yes-no, sometimes relationship is akin to a teen soap. Her mother would be horrified. Her brother is horrified. The disdain in his voice drips into her ears whenever she mentions that she’s at the house or she’s on her way there. For God’s sake, Dana. Can’t you just leave him once and for all?

Bill has a point. She’s managed to leave everything and everybody else. Cut them off, abandoned them, given them away.

“I don’t know if any God is listening, but I’m standing right here.”

He’s always been standing right there, but she’s never quite had the same faith in him as he has in her, in them. She’s always been the one ready to quit; she has quit. He speaks again. Talking in equations. His ABC is as easy as reason and faith in harmony. He smiles, his head bobbing in that self-deprecating Mulder way and delivers his line,

“Isn’t that why we’re so good together?”

“Are we together?”

It’s out now, hanging between them on the sweet waxen air, redolent with the hushed wishes of the faithful. She can’t help but notice how the candles flicker collectively. God’s breath, His sigh of frustration, perhaps. Mulder sees it too.

She leans up to his ear, smells his cologne. “God is listening, Mulder. My reason, my faith, they’re being tested.”

His lips purse as he shakes his head. That little stutter of his a pre-cursor to an outpouring of his enormous heart, still growing after all they’ve seen, all she’s put him through. “N-n-no, Scully. Our harmony is being tested and yet we’re here. Together.” 

His hand covers hers, warmth radiating through her skin. He’s still smiling. Never beaten. Mulder’s reason and faith in the good, in the precarious nature of the truth, in them is as golden as the sheen the candles are spreading. He is alight with his passion and she feels humbled.

“We are together,” she says, and she hears his soft intake of breath. “Our minds, our damaged hearts, joined together to make a whole. Perhaps we were always destined to be together.”

He spreads his hands out and dips his head towards her. The candles flicker again, one on the verge of being extinguished. She holds her breath, watching the yellow flame waver. 

“Fate, Scully?”

The small flame sits upright, burning brighter and she breathes again.


End file.
